


"If this was your endgame this whole time..."

by Keenir



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was that action movie trope about throwing people into perilous situations over and over?  Mr. Reese finds out.</p><p> </p><p>Written for Day 3 of the <a href="http://rodlox.livejournal.com/547069.html">December Fic Meme</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	"If this was your endgame this whole time..."

Mr. Reese had had a long day.

Even after stopping the drug kingpin from killing the sushi chef she was in love with. Even after saving a line-dancing festival from a fertilizer bomb (and not even refined fertilizer; R.I.P. dear suit). Even after trying to figure out why Finch was walking in the park.

Holding the lone piece of mail he had recieved today, Mr. Reese stared deeply into the unblinking camera eye of a parking lot's security system, and said, "If this was your idea..." _It can't be. There's no way this was the goal. A target to achieve, one determined along the way?_

"This had better not have been your idea," Mr. Reese said finally, before walking off, intent on finding a new suit. _After all, it wouldn't do to show up casually at Joss' and Lionel's wedding, not when they went to the trouble of inviting me._


End file.
